Reasons
by HeteroChromium
Summary: What if Kai had another motive to try and get into BEGA? What if Tala had another reason to try and bring down BEGA? Warning: sort-of 39 Clues crossover. If you haven't read the 39 Clues books, then don't read this unless you really want to.


**Hey everybody, Latios963 here. I love the 39 Clues books and find that Kai fits perfectly in the Lucian branch. So, this is how this story came about. Hope you like it!**

**This is my first fic, so please go easy.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues books or Beyblade.**

People wondered why he was so untrusting and suspicious. Well, here was his answer. He was a Lucian, a branch of the Cahill family. Lucians were suspicious of everyone.

People wondered where he went sometimes when the Bladebreakers arrived in a new place and he disappeared. His answer is that he was on a trail of a clue.

People wondered why he turned his back on the Blitzkrieg boys and everyone to join BEGA. He puts the blame on Vikram and Isabel Kabra, the heads of the Lucian branch.

He is Kai Hiwatari, one of the best beyblader around and one of the top agents of the Lucian branch.

It was supposed to be simple. Tala and co. were supposed to defeat Boris and bring down BEGA. He was just for backup. You see, Boris was a vesper, the Cahill's most ruthless and sinister enemies. When Tala brings down BEGA, he would steal Boris's top secret vesper information.

Tala was a high-ranking agent (perhaps just a little lower than Kai) which led him to be chosen. And perhaps having a personal vendetta against Boris helped a little.

But things went horribly wrong. Not only did Tala, Bryan and Spencer lose, Tala also got seriously injured. Then, it was Kai's turn to step up to the playing field. He didn't really want to retrieve the files this way, it wasn't his style. But Uncle Vikram and Aunt Isabel (**A/N I don't like them too but for this story, I'll make them nice. Vikram is the son of Voltaire Hiwatari's cousin, but Kai calls him Uncle**) insisted he join BEGA so he could retrieve the files.

He lost and decided to do it _his _way. This meant sitting in a ventilation shaft, waiting for Boris to leave his office room, then sneaking in to steal the documents. He succeeded. But only after neutralising the guard that had caught him on his way out. The guard had put up quite a fight and Kai had gained a black eye and strained ankle from the encounter.

A few days later, he had been kidnapped by the vespers and beaten by a mace almost to death. He had been a bloody mess by the time the vespers were done with him. Many of his bones were broken and he couldn't walk for two weeks.

After he had gotten out of his wheelchair, he did something even he would admit was pretty stupid- not that he would actually say that out loud. He went to challenge Brooklyn. He had received what one could describe as pure torture in that intense battle. He was surprised that he was even alive. I mean, how many people could survive stealing something from Boris, being beaten by a mace and almost dying in a beybattle? Not many Kai knew.

Which was exactly why he was sitting there on a hospital bed, listening to Dr Howard's angry rant. Dr Howard, his Lucian doctor, had been hopping mad when he found out and was screaming his head off at Kai. Something about 'not operating on him for hours to have him put in another life-endangering situation' and 'should have tried harder to persuade Vikram to have three bodyguards guard him instead of one so that he didn't do something stupid after he was out of his wheelchair'.

Kai was very glad when the enraged doctor finally left and opened the letter sent by Vikram to him that was lying on his bedside table. He half-expected a long speech and an order to pack his bags, quit beyblading forever and board the next flight back to Russia to be protected by the other Lucians. After all, he _was _the 'golden boy' of the Lucians.

The letter was everything as Kai predicted it to be minus the order to go home. He sighed and laid the paper on the table. He could read it tomorrow or the day after…or simply never. After all, even the most mental of people wouldn't read a letter that was reprimanding them.

He sank into his pillow with a sigh. It was just another day of being a top spy.

**Okay, how did I do? Was it terrible? Horrible? Good? I hope it was the last one. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Latios963**


End file.
